


Between Two Lungs

by shayzgirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Comment Fic, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets that I wrote as comment fics on the McFassy comm for various Daily Delicious posts. Each DD will be linked in the notes for each ficlet.</p>
<p>Now also includes ficlets I wrote on Tumblr, inspired by photos or gifs, which will also be linked.</p>
<p>Chapter specific warnings will be in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collected Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695368) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and James deal with Michael's accidentally sent email and what it means for their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/66114.html) Daily Delicious.

James sat leaning against his bedroom door, the printed off email he'd had folded up in his pocket for a week, clutched desperately in his hand. He closed his eyes and banged his head against the wall a couple of times. When the tears began to fall, he blamed the dull pain at the back of his head, instead of the coiling pain in his chest. He brought one knee up and resting his elbow on it, leaned his head against the hand clutching the email. He didn't have to look at it to know what it said. He'd memorized every word a week ago. He tried not to think about them. Didn't want to think about them. It was because of them that he was in this mess. He let out a shaky breath, as more tears fell.  
  
 _"I'm sorry," Michael had said, when James had let him in._  
  
 _"You're sorry? Sorry for what? For sending the email? Or meaning it?" James had asked, forcefully closing the door to keep himself from punching Michael._  
  
 _"For sending it. I didn't want... I wasn't going to do it like that."_  
  
 _James had begun to shake, whether from anger or sadness, he wasn't sure._  
  
 _"Then how were you going to do it?" he asked, not looking at Michael._  
  
 _Michael had held his hand, the one not holding the email, while using his other hand to make James look at him._  
  
 _"I love you, James," he'd said, his blue-green eyes looking into James's blue ones._  
  
 _"Fuck you," James had spat._  
  
 _"I do love you. Will always love you. But I can't do this anymore. I can't handle being in a relationship right now. I need to focus on me."_  
  
 _"What the fuck does that mean?"_  
  
 _"It means... somewhere along the way I lost myself. It's not because of you. It's me. I let myself get lost."_  
  
 _James had pulled away from Michael then, forced himself to walk away, to put distance between them._  
  
 _"You're an idiot," he'd said, voice quiet._  
  
 _When Michael hadn't said anything, he turned to face him._  
  
 _"Get out!" he'd yelled._  
  
 _"James."_  
  
 _"GET! OUT!"_  
  
 _Michael had looked at him, nodded and left._  
   
Michael sat on the ground next to his motorcycle. Nothing had gone like he'd wanted it to. He'd never meant to send the email. He'd only even been typing one up to see if he could get all the words he needed to explain. In the two and half years he'd been with James, he'd lost himself. He wasn't the man he'd been before. Too much had changed and he wasn't sure who he was anymore.  
  
He regret sending the email. A stupid mistake. A miss click. He probably hadn't made the situation any better by avoiding James's phone calls during the week, but he'd wanted to do it over the phone even less than through email. He wanted to do it in person. Face James, make him understand. That stupid email had blown it all to hell.  
  
He glanced up, looking to the window that Michael knew belonged to the bedroom. He wondered if James was in there. He'd meant what he'd said. He did love him, would always love him. He just needed to be alone for a while. Find himself again. He'd hoped that after he explained everything, that they could end up good terms. That maybe in a few months or so, once he'd figured out what he needed to, maybe...  
  
He shook his head. No chance of that now.  
  
His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, not even looking at who was calling before answering.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You're an idiot," a familiar female voice replied.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know, Anne-Marie," Michael replied.  
  
"You didn't lose yourself."  
  
"He called you?"  
  
"Yes. He wanted to apologize because he can't pick up his son today like he'd originally planned. He's still my friend, so we talked. Or he talked and I listened. Now you're going to listen. Clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I mean it, Michael. You didn't lose yourself. People change. It's normal. In all those years that James and I were together, we changed. We weren't the same people we'd been when we'd first met. Most people don't realize it or if they do they accept it. I think you're scared, so you're running. Don't. You'll regret it later. As your friend and as James's best friend, I'm telling you, don't walk away now. If you really do love him, you'll fight. Even if what you're fighting is yourself."  
  
Michael smiled.  
  
"You really are a remarkable woman, Anne-Marie."  
  
"I know. Now go. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He ended the call and stuck his phone back in his pocket. He stood up and made his way back to the building.  
  
After talking with Anne-Marie, James had thrown away the email and gone to sit in the living room. He felt bad about not being able to pick up his son, but he was in no shape to do anything today. He'd make it up to him later. He'd resigned himself to lying on the couch for the rest of the day, when there was a knock at the door. He waited, praying it wasn't Michael. There was another knock and then, "James."  
  
He stood and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath and clenched his fist. He opened the door, saw Michael and swung. His fist connected with Michael's jaw.  
  
"I deserve that," Michael said, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"What do you want, Michael?" James asked, ignoring the pain in his hand.  
  
"I want... I'm an idiot, James. And a coward. I take it back. Today, the email, all of it. I love you. I just want you."  
  
James just looked at him. He waited, knew James was thinking. He'd let him. Hell, at this point, he'd let him punch him again. Finally, after several minutes he took a deep breath.  
  
"If you ever pull anything like this again, that's it. No do over," James said.  
  
"I won't. God, I won't. I'm sorry I did it all," Michael replied.  
  
James nodded and after another pause, motioned for Michael to come in. Michael did and as soon as James had closed the door, Michael grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. He was soft and gently, as he tried to convey just how sorry he was. James kissed him back, accepting it. When they broke apart, Michael leaned his forehead against James's.  
  
"I cancelled on my son," James said.  
  
"We can go get him and I can make it up to both you," Michael replied.  
  
"You'll have to do more than that," James replied.  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
James nodded.  
  
"I love you," Michael said.  
  
"I love you, too," James replied.  
  
They kissed again, before James went to change so they could go.


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Michael deal with the mornings since their almost break-up. (Sequel to Break-Up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/67168.html) Daily Delicious.

When James awoke to find the other side of the bed empty, he couldn't help the slight stab of panic that ran through him, before he remembered that Michael had started a new morning routine. He pulled himself out of bed, pulling on jeans and a jumper before heading into the living room. He looked out the main window, to the little sectioned off court area that contained a basketball hoop and a couple of punching bags. Sure enough, Michael was out at one of them, in only jeans and a t-shirt despite the chill of the early morning fall air. James sighed, pulled on his boots and grabbed a hat and made his way outside.  
  
"Good morning," Michael smiled at him, once he'd made his way to the court area.  
  
"A proper good morning would involve me not waking up alone," James replied, with a yawn as he took a seat on a nearby bench.  
  
"I'm sorry," Michael replied.  
  
James nodded. Michael stopped hitting the bag and walked over to James.  
  
"So, who's winning?" James asked, trying to stifle another yawn.  
  
"I'm still here, aren't I?" Michael asked, taking a seat next to James.  
  
"Doesn't help the panic I feel each morning when you're not there."  
  
Michael cupped James's cheek, letting blue-green eyes look into blue-blue ones.  
  
"Hey," he said, "I would never just leave in the middle of the night. I wouldn't do that to you. And I'm definitely not leaving at all."  
  
He kissed the other man's forehead and smiled at him.  
  
"I know," James replied, placing his hand over Michael, "It's just..."  
  
"Once bitten, twice shy?" Michael offered.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"I'm so sorry. If I could go back and stop myself from being a completely fool, I would. In a heartbeat. I never wanted to make you feel like this."  
  
He pulled James into his arms, holding him as close and as tightly as possible without smothering the other man.  
  
"I know, I know," James replied, his head tucked under Michael's chin and his arms around his waist.  
  
It had only been a couple of days since their almost break up and although things had been going mostly fine, James still hated mornings. Especially now that Michael kept getting up early to exercise.  
  
"How about we go inside and I make breakfast?" Michael asked.  
  
"Okay," James replied.  
  
James sat up as Michael let him go. Michael stood and held out his hand to James, who took it and let the other man pull him to his feet. As they walked back to their flat, Michael pulled him close and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
The next morning, when James awoke he was wrapped up in the strong arms of his lover. With a contented sigh, he snuggled into them and went back to sleep knowing Michael would still be there.


	3. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up to an amused Michael after the antics of his birthday party the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/67710.html) Daily Delicious.

The first thing James noticed when he woke up was that he was fully clothed on top of his covers. The second thing was Michael sitting by the window looking at him fondly.  
  
"Well, this doesn't look promising," he muttered, as he sat up, placing one hand behind his head.  
  
"Morning," Michael smiled.  
  
"Not a very good one," James replied, motioning with his free hand to the rest of him.  
  
That was when he noticed the bright green plaster on his hand, but decided to ignore it while waiting for Michael to respond.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Michael asked.  
  
"Last night was my birthday. I should have woken up completely naked," James replied.  
  
"Well, love, it's hard to shag you senseless when you pass out after doing shots with Kevin. You know the man drinks to win."  
  
James frowned.  
  
"What's this about?" he asked, holding up his hand.  
  
"You accidentally cut your hand trying to cut another lime," Michael replied, not moving from his seat at the window.  
  
"The top of my hand?" James asked.  
  
"You're very... talented when you're drunk," Michael smiled.  
  
"Hmf."  
  
Michael chuckled as he finally stood up and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Did you at least have a good birthday?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to James.  
  
"What I remember of it, yes. Except the whole waking up fully clothed bit," James replied.  
  
"I'll make it up to you later," Michael replied.  
  
"Why wait?"  
  
"Kevin's asleep in the living room."  
  
"So?"  
  
He gave Michael a cheeky smirk. Michael had no choice but to give in with those blue-blue eyes looking at him.  
  
"He deserves it anyway for getting me so drunk I missed my birthday shag," James said.  
  
"True," Michael replied, leaning in and kissing James.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has plans for them that he's yet to tell Michael about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/69866.html) Daily Delicious.

Michael walked into the main room of the house James had told him to meet at. They'd only just begun talking about moving into a house instead of a flat, yet James had already started looking. Michael agreed to look at the houses, but he wouldn't let James push him into something he wasn't ready for. This house definitely was too big. He wasn't sure why James kept looking at big houses. It was only the two of them. Their flat was perfect.  
  
"James?" Michael called, looking around the room.  
  
He heard a shout followed by a thud. He turned around to find James lying on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Dying," James replied, groaning as he sat up.  
  
Michael reached out and pulled James to his feet.  
  
"Please tell me you weren't attempting what I think you were," he said, wrapped an arm around the shorter man's waist as he groaned again.  
  
"Then I wasn't," James replied, as they moved towards a sofa.  
  
Michael helped James sit down, while looking around the room. There was a ledge just above the door.  
  
"If the reason you want a house so badly is so you can climb walls, then you should reconsider," Michael said, kneeling down in front of the sofa.  
  
"No. That's not why I want a house," James replied.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Brendan's getting bigger and that little half room isn't going to be enough soon. And I guess... I always thought one day I'd have a big family."  
  
Michael smiled.  
  
"Are you trying to say you want a family with me?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe," James replied.  
  
Michael smiled again before kissing him.  
  
"You could have just told me," he said.  
  
"I wasn't sure how you'd react. You're great with Brendan, but... I don't know," James shrugged.  
  
"And I will be great with one or more of our own. I do love Brendan, but we see him every other week, if that. And he is getting older. One day he'll actually understand everything and I worry he won't like me anymore."  
  
"He'll always like you. Everyone always likes you. Besides, I'm the one who left is mum. If he ends up dislike anyone, it'll be me."  
  
Michael looked unsure. James caressed his cheek and kissed him.  
  
"It'll be okay. So, you don't like this place either?" he asked.  
  
"No. It's too big. At least to start," Michael replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you okay to walk, Spiderman? Or do I need to carry you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. That ledge was high up."  
  
Michael laughed as he stood up, shaking his head. Without much effort, he picked James up, bridal style, and started to head out of the house.  
  
"If I hurt myself carrying you, I'll make you pay," he laughed.  
  
"If what we did last night didn't hurt you, than I'm sure carrying me won't be a problem," James smiled.  
  
"You're lucky I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Michael shook his head, but continued to smile.


	5. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day, James runs into the one person who knows how to make it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/73493.html) Daily Delicious.

It had been another long day. One of dealing with things he didn't want to. His mind had been elsewhere, not on his work especially. He'd tried not to think about home either. It had all started there. Now that he was off work, he didn't even want to go home. The rent was due and he was still more than half short. The cable was two months past due and he couldn't afford that either. He was working long hours at his job, doing what was supposed to be his boss's job and not getting any recognition for it. He sure as hell wasn't getting a pay bonus out of it. That really pissed him off. Unclenching his fists, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, as he made his way down the street and away from the build he'd come to resent. Not wanting to face the mess that was his flat, he headed straight for his favourite pub.  
  
He was almost to it, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.  
  
"James? James?" the voice called.  
  
James looked around, until the tall figure jogged up to him.  
  
"Michael? What are you doing here? I thought you were in the States?" James asked.  
  
"Back now. A bit boring over there," Michael laughed, "How are you?"  
  
"Could be better," James replied.  
  
"Drink?" Michael asked, motioning towards the building ahead with a nod.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Michael nodded, following into step with James. As they neared the doors, James sighed.  
  
"I was going to go for a drink, but I really should go home. I have to be up early," he said.  
  
"Are you sure? Not even one?" Michael asked.  
  
"I... I'm sure I have a beer at home. I'll have it and be fine," James replied.  
  
"You do know what fine stands for," Michael replied.  
  
James nodded, because Michael never let him forget.  
  
"Come to my place instead. I'll make you something, something strong and you can tell me just how fine you really are," Michael said, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," James nodded.  
  
They continued on passed the pub, turning at the next cross street to head to Michael's. Once there, James shrugged off his jacket and left it hanging by the door, before flopping down onto Michael's couch. Michael removed his own jacket, before disappearing into the kitchen. When he re-emerged ten minutes later, James was sitting with his eyes closed and for a moment, Michael thought he was asleep.  
  
"What'd you make me?" James asked, opening his eyes as Michael neared him.  
  
"Martini. Just the way you like it," Michael grinned, handing James his drink.  
  
"Thank you," James replied, taking a drink.  
  
Michael sat down next to him.  
  
"So," he said.  
  
"Everything is crashing down around me," James replied.  
  
Michael nodded, ticking one thing off his mental list:  _Fucked up_.  
  
"I just... I can't do it anymore. I'm not strong enough to handle all of this," James continued.  
  
Michael nodded again,  _Insecure_.  
  
"I'm barely sleeping, I can't think straight, I don't remember if I ate anything today," James rambled.  
  
 _Neurotic_  
  
"I can't do it anymore. I give up. I'm done," James finished, downing the rest of his drink, his shoulders slumping in defeat.  
  
 _Emotional_  
  
Michael waited, giving James a moment.  
  
"How about you move in with me?" he finally said, looking at the other man.  
  
James looked at Michael still surprised how well his friend knew him after all this time.  
  
"Seriously?" James asked.  
  
"I'm only home half the time anyway. So, really I'm paying for something I half use. If you move in, at least it's being full used," Michael replied.  
  
"I won't mooch off you," James replied.  
  
"I know. You can pay for half. So than I only have to pay for the half I'm using."  
  
He smiled, one of his shark grins and James couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"In fact, quit your job and come work with me. That way, we're both home at the same time," Michael said.  
  
"And why would we need to do that?" James asked.  
  
"So that way, the next time you are feeling fine, I can shag your brains out and make it better," Michael replied.  
  
James laughed, full on, deep belly laugh, wondering how in the hell Michael had managed to keep a straight face. It probably helped that he was serious. James knew that. Once he'd finally managed to stop laughing, he looked at Michael.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"Good."  
  
Michael nodded, finished his drink and set the glass on the coffee table.  
  
"Yes," James said, setting his own glass down.  
  
"To what?" Michael asked.  
  
"You know what," James replied.  
  
"I want to hear you say it."  
  
"All of it. I'll move in, I'll quit my job, and I'll definitely take all and any shags you want to give me. Starting tonight."  
  
His mouth quirked up in a smile, challenging Michael. Michael smirked back, accepting the challenge, before grabbing James and kissing him, hard. In mere seconds, James was flat on his back on the sofa and Michael was quickly removing his belt and pants.


	6. Don't Sleep Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is mad at Michael and just wants the day to be over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/73898.html) Daily Delicious.

Even though he was incredible tired after his long shift at work, James was all too angry to go to bed yet. He ran a hand over his tired face, as he walked into the flat and headed straight for the kitchen.  
  
"You're home late," Michael called from the living room.  
  
James muttered under his breathe while grabbing a beer from the fridge.  
  
"What?" Michael asked. James swore he had some sort of animal like hearing.  
  
"Nothing," James replied, opening the beer and taking a drink.  
  
It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he wasn't going to take the time to make something stronger and he already knew there wouldn't be enough vodka in the freezer for a couple of shots. He took another drink of his beer, before heading towards the living room. Michael was sitting on the couching, drinking his own beer. There was one empty bottle sitting on the coffee table. James ignored him and started heading towards the bedroom.  
  
"What? No good night kiss?" Michael asked.  
  
"Not for you, no," James replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
He didn't want to do this tonight. He wanted to finish his beer and try to go to sleep.  
  
"James," Michael said.  
  
He paused at the bedroom door, not wanting to turn around. He knew if he turned around, Michael would have that look on his face, the one that James had a hard time not giving into. He was still mad at Michael and yeah, he shouldn't go to bed mad but he was tired. Too tired to fight his lover. Though the idea of punching Michael did sound nice, he just didn't have the strength for it.  
  
"Good night," he said, keeping his resolve and heading into the bedroom.  
  
He closed the door behind him and made his way towards the bed. He sat down on the end and finished his beer. Once the bottle was empty, he set it down on the dresser and began pulling off his clothes. He'd just pulled on his favourite tartan pj pants, when the bedroom door opened.  
  
"I just want to go to bed," James said, not looking towards the door.  
  
"Fine," Michael replied.  
  
James sighed and pulled the blanket back. Before he could climb in, two hands grabbed his shoulders and began to massage them. He tried to pull away, but the hands held tighter.  
  
"Michael," James all but whined.  
  
"Shhh."  
  
James closed his eyes and let himself relax into the hands.  
  
"I'm sorry," Michael whispered in his ear.  
  
"You fuck," James replied, elbowing Michael in the stomach, "That's cheating."  
  
"No, it's not," Michael replied, as James finally turned to look at him.  
  
He was smirking and dammit, James couldn't stay mad at him.  
  
"Fine. Just... watch what you say in front of my boss, okay? You almost got me in trouble," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."  
  
James nodded and sat down on the bed. Michael began pulling his clothes off, until he was only in his boxers. James had just pulled the covers up, when Michael climbed into the other side.  
  
"Good night," James yawned.  
  
"Good night, love," Michael replied.  
  
James curled onto his side and tried to get comfortable. One hand caused him to still his movements, before he was pulled back against the other man. As Michael held him, James smiled as he drifted off to sleep. It was much better not to go to bed mad.


	7. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael knows exactly what James needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/92570.html) Daily Delicious.

James paced around his hotel room. It was late, he should have been sleeping, but sleep was evading him. They'd been filming on that damn frozen beach all day. He was worse off than everyone else, lying there for several scenes. A chill ran down James' spine just thinking about it. They'd be doing it again the next day. That wasn't what was keeping him up. No, it was what they were filming. They'd spent majority of the day filming a scene that he and Michael jokingly called The Rejected Proposal. The joking helped. It was a very emotionally intense scene. Doing several takes of that one scene alone was draining. They still weren't done filming it either. They'd only stopped for the day because James had been so cold, he couldn't say his lines without his teeth chattering. He'd tried though, but Michael, trying his hardest not to laugh, had asked if they could at least take a break so James could warm up. Matthew had decided to stop for the day, the daylight they needed already disappearing.  
  
Now in his hotel room, James still felt cold. He wasn't looking forward to filming more of that scene the next day and not just because of the weather. He let out a heavy sigh, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes and took several calming breathes. A knock at the door startled him, but he quickly went over to open it.  
  
"It's me," his favourite Irish accented voice called, as he reached the door.  
  
"Michael," James smiled, as he opened the door.  
  
"You look like shit," Michael replied, stepping into his room.  
  
"I feel like it, too," James replied, closing the door.  
  
Michael took several steps into the room before turning to face James who was standing at least three steps away from him. James' blue blue eyes met Michael's blue-green ones and suddenly, Michael was hugging him. James wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and buried his face into Michael's shoulder.  
  
They stood like that, in the middle of the room, for several minutes.  
  
"You okay?" Michael asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"I am now," James replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
Michael held him a little bit tighter and James finally felt warm and relaxed, as he held Michael just as tightly.


	8. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael sees James for the first time in six months and wonders how much, if anything, has changed since last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/89769.html) Daily Delicious.

Michael had been talking to the interviewer for a bit and he'd started to not totally pay attention. It'd been the third person he'd had to talk to since he’d arrived and all he’d really wanted to do was sit down and have a drink. He'd known upon arrival that he was shit out of luck on that one. He was jealous of some of the other guests at the event, sitting at the bar downing their drinks, not a single person to bother them. As he attempted to answer the last question, he spotted a pair of familiar blue eyes. He paused, focusing on them and their owner. He smiled, as James spotted him and smiled back.  
  
It had been almost six months since he'd last seen James. It felt like longer.  
  
"Uh... my train of thought seems to have disappeared. Sorry," Michael said, focusing on the interviewer again.  
  
"It's okay. Um... I'm done anyway. Thank you," the young woman replied.  
  
"Welcome," Michael replied.  
  
He walked past her, over to the bar and took the seat next to James.  
  
"Long time no see," James smiled.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you here," Michael replied.  
  
"Didn't expect to be here. My manager thought it would be good for me," James replied.  
  
"Oh really? Why's that?"  
  
Michael suspected he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from James.  
  
"Divorce was finalized today. Seems I'm a free man," James replied.  
  
"Oh," Michael replied.  
  
James took a drink of his beer and Michael ordered one of his own.  
  
"Can I take you to dinner?" James asked, as Michael took a drink.  
  
Michael coughed, trying not to choke on his drink, as James laughed.  
  
"Are you serious?" Michael asked, looking at James.  
  
"I sure hope so, otherwise I almost caused you to choke for nothing," James replied.  
  
Michael just kept looking at James, who smiled at him with his impossible blue eyes offering so much more than just dinner.  
  
"All right," Michael finally replied.  
  
"Yeah?" James asked.  
  
Michael nodded and took another drink.  
  
"How about tomorrow night?" James asked.  
  
"Sounds like a date," Michael replied.  
  
James grinned at him and Michael smiled back.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, just in case.  
  
"Yes. I've effectively been single for almost six months. It's just official now. Figured I'd wait for that before I tried to get into your pants," James replied.  
  
"Well if that's all you want," Michael replied.  
  
James smacked his arm and he laughed.  
  
"You know it's not," he said.  
  
"I know," Michael replied.  
  
He thought back to the conversation they'd had almost six months ago.  
  
 _"I'm getting a divorce," James had said._  
  
 _"Why?" Michael had asked._  
  
 _"Well, as Anne-Marie put it, Real love is wanting happiness for your lover."_  
  
 _"Oh."_  
  
 _They'd looked at each other, Michael daring to hope at what James meant, before James had smiled at him._  
  
 _"I've been happy, truly happy, but things change. People change. Love changes," James had said, not really looking at Michael anymore, "I still love her... but there's someone else."_  
  
 _"Oh," Michael had replied._  
  
 _"Don't make me say it."_  
  
 _Michael had laughed._  
  
 _"If you don't say it, I'm not sure I'll believe it," he'd said._  
  
 _"I want you," James had replied, looking at him again._  
  
Michael smiled at James, who smiled back.  
  
"I still want you. In case you had started to doubt that," James said.  
  
"No. I didn't..." Michael began to say.  
  
James waited, watching him, as he put together in his head what he was trying to say.  
  
"I want you," Michael said.  
  
"You've got me," James replied.


	9. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comes home after a bad day and only really wants one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/91000.html) Daily Delicious.

Michael was sitting on the couch, nursing a beer, when James came in. Without saying a word, James walked over and slumped down onto the couch next to Michael, leaning against him.  
  
"Bad day?" Michael asked.  
  
James grunted.  
  
"There's beer in the fridge," Michael said.  
  
"That involves getting up," James replied.  
  
Michael took another drink of his beer, before resting it against his leg. When James started to reach for it, he held it up above his head.  
  
"Get your own," he said.  
  
"No, I'm comfy," James replied, kicking his feet up onto the couch and leaning against Michael more.  
  
Michael shook his head, switching the bottle to his other hand and wrapping his arm around James' shoulders.  
"Well, you can't have mine," he said.  
  
James made a noise and Michael chuckled, knowing that he was pouting.  
  
"I said no," he said, before taking another drink.  
  
"But I had a bad day," James whined.  
  
"Then go get your own damn beer," Michael replied.  
  
James closed his eyes and leaned his head against Michael's shoulder. Michael rolled his eyes, but leaned over to kiss James' forehead.  
  
"Still can't have my beer," he said.  
  
"Why not?" James asked, opening his eyes.  
  
Michael finished the remainder of the bottle. James glared at him.  
  
"I can go into the kitchen and get another one," Michael said, "and maybe get one for you, if you let me up."  
  
"But I'm comfy," James replied.  
  
"Comfort or beer," Michael replied.  
  
James closed his eyes, shift slightly and relaxed against Michael's side.  
  
"All right," Michael said, shift his arm that was around James to fit the new position.  
  
Both were silent for several minutes, until James yawned.  
  
"I'm not carrying you to bed," Michael smiled.  
  
"That's what you said last time," James replied.  
  
"I mean it this time."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Michael smiled, as he rested his head against James'.  
  
"Guess we'll just sleep on the couch then," he said, fighting a yawn of his own.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Michael chuckled, turning slightly to kiss the top of James' head. James reached over, grabbing Michael's hand, before bringing it down and placing a kiss against his knuckles. Michael let his eyes closes, still smiling as James held his hand to his chest.


	10. More Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things, some people, are just more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/97655.html) Daily Delicious.

Michael was beginning to worry, was already worried. He was supposed to be heading to the banquet hosted by the bank he was manager of, but James hadn't come home yet. He glanced at the clock again knowing that the cafe had already closed well over half an hour ago. His attention turned to the front door, as he heard the key in the lock. He was already walking towards it, when James opened it.  
  
"What happened?" Michael asked, pulling James to him.  
  
James had the start of a black eye and a split lip.  
  
"I'm fine," James replied, closing the front door.  
  
"What happened? Who did this?" Michael asked, examining James' face.  
  
"Just some punk. Broke in as I was closing up," James replied.  
  
Michael scowled.  
  
"I'm fine, really. There was a cop in the neighbourhood. Nothing was taken," James explained.  
  
"And what about you? How did this happen?" Michael asked.  
  
"I wasn’t going to let him get away," James replied.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"That I wasn't going to let him get away. Didn't I just say that?"  
  
"You're hurt. You could have gotten killed. What if he'd had a knife or a gun?"  
  
"Actual..."  
  
"Dammit, James."  
  
James reached up, holding Michael's face and forcing the taller man to look at him.  
  
"I'm fine. I promise. He looks worse. I'm tougher than I look. I'm fine, really," he said, smiling.  
  
Michael sighed and pulled James closer, holding him.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," he whispered.  
  
"Lose your head, apparently," James chuckled, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist.  
  
"It's not funny," Michael replied.  
  
"I know. It's okay," James replied, "We're okay."  
  
Michael nodded, placing a kiss on James' temple.  
  
"Let me go clean up and change," James said, pulling away from Michael.  
  
"No. We're not going," Michael replied.  
  
"What? Afraid your employees will think you beat your boyfriend?" James asked.  
  
"No. Some things are more important than work."  
  
James smiled. Michael held his hand and led him into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to take care of you," he said, turning the water on so it could warm up.  
  
"Okay," James smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
Michael pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the doorknob, before unbutton and rolling up his sleeves. He pulled the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and grabbed a wash cloth. He set the kit down next to James and after running the wash cloth under the water, he held James' chin and gently wiped at his lip.  
  
"Ow," James winced.  
  
"Sorry," Michael replied.  
  
"Kiss it better?" James asked, faking a pout.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, but lean in and gently kissed him.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
"Much," James replied.  
  
Michael kissed him again and then went back to fixing him up.


	11. Award

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wins an award, but there's only one person he wants to celebrate with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/104035.html) and [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/106125.html) Daily Delicious.

Michael returns to his hotel room, award in hand. He unlocks the door and steps into the room.  
  
"Congratulations," James smiles from his seat on the couch.  
  
"Thanks. Wish you could have gone with me," Michael replies, walking over to the other man.  
  
"I'm not even supposed to be here," James replies.  
  
Michael nods, setting the award down on the couch table.  
  
"Still. Would have been more fun with you," he says, leaning over and kissing James.  
  
James deepens the kiss, wrapping a hand around Michael's tie and using it to pull him closer. Michael wraps his hand around James' neck, fingers curling in his hair. James moans into the kiss. Michael begins kissing down James jaw to his neck.  
  
"Michael," James moans, angling his head to give Michael better access.  
  
"That's better than any award," Michael smiles.  
  
James opens his mouth to reply, but Michael bites his neck causing him to moan again. James removes Michael's tie and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Michael shrugs off his jacket and shirt and pulls off James' shirt.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Michael says, smiling at James.  
  
"Me, too," James smiles back.  
  
Michael kisses him again.  
  
"Come on," he says, standing up and pulling James with him.  
  
"Where are we going?" James asks.  
  
"We're not having celebratory sex on the couch."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Michael grins and James can't help but smile back.


	12. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day, all Michael wants is to sleep. Lucky for him, that's all James wants for him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/139029.html) Daily Delicious.

After the last interviewer left, Michael remained seated at the table, rubbing a hand over his tired face. He was exhausted and yet even the idea of trying to go from the hotel's reception hall to his room seemed like too much effort. He rested his elbow on the table, supporting his head in his hand as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Michael?" a familiar voice asked, though it seemed to come from far away. Michael made a noise, annoyed that he couldn't just be left alone.  
  
"Michael, come on," the voice said, as a hand settled on his shoulder.  
  
Michael opened his eyes to see a pair of familiar blue eyes looking at him.  
  
"M'm tired," Michael mumbled, letting his eyes close again.  
  
"I know you are. You've been all over the place these last few weeks. But you're done now. Well, almost. One last flight. But that's not for another two days. Right now, you just need to get to the room. And I'm not carrying you," James replied.  
  
"I've carried you."  
  
"You have the height advantage, darling. Besides, the bedroom is down the hall at home. The room here is three floors up. I'm not carrying you that far. Now come on, get up."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Michael opened his eyes again, as James wrapped his arm around Michael's waist. He stood slowly, trying to keep most of his tired weight off of James.  
  
"I can't wait to get you home," James muttered, as they headed out of the reception room and down the hall to the elevator.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked.  
  
"So I can take care of you properly," James replied, as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
James hit the button for the third floor. Soon enough they were in their room and Michael was sitting on the bed, while James stripped him out of his shirt and pants.  
  
"When was the last time you ate?" James asked, tucking Michael under the blankets.  
  
"Can't remember," Michael replied, curling into the bed.  
  
"I'm going to fix that in the morning."  
  
Michael yawned, pulling the blanket closer. Silence filled the room, while James changed out of his clothes.  
  
"I've missed you," James whispered, after climbed into the bed.  
  
"Missed you, too," Michael mumbled, stifling a yawn.  
  
James smiled, moving to lie closer to Michael. Michael rolled onto his side to face James, one of his arms draped over James.  
  
"Get some sleep," James whispered.  
  
"You, too."  
  
James smiled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, glad to finally have Michael all to himself again.


	13. Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael returns home to James who missed maybe more than a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/155176.html) Daily Delicious.

Michael walked into his flat, dropping his suitcase by the door, glad to finally be home after months of press for Shame and A Dangerous Method. He took a couple of steps away from the front door and towards the couch.  
  
"Hey you," a familiar Scottish brogue said.  
  
Michael looked towards the kitchen entryway, where James was standing, shirtless and smiling.  
  
"Hey," Michael replied, smiling back.  
  
"I missed you," James replied.  
  
"I missed you, too."  
  
James' smile widened. Michael walked over to him, kissing him.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" he asked, placing his hand flat against James' chest.  
  
"Spilled sauce on it," James replied.  
  
Michael looked behind James into the kitchen and saw James' shirt on the floor.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I did."  
  
Michael chuckled.  
  
"You're a terrible liar and an even worse cook," he grinned.  
  
"I'm a great cook. You're a picky eater," James grinned back.  
  
Michael shook his head. James kissed him, pulling him close, the rough material of Michael's jacket oddly cool against his bare skin.  
  
"Maybe I just missed you," James whispered, as Michael's hands began to explore his bare skin.  
  
"Then it's a good thing I missed you, too."  
  
They kissed again and soon both of them were shirtless, as well as missing several other articles of clothing, as they reached the bedroom.


	14. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has planned a picnic for them, James thinks it's more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/250256.html) Daily Delicious.

James had suspected that Michael had more than just a picnic planned. He'd been acting a bit strange the last couple days, but James let him be knowing that whatever it was Michael would talk about it when he was ready. James had surprised to wake up that day to find Michael prepare things for a picnic. They'd end up at a park across town, one that had a secluded picnic area hidden away by tall bushes. It had been a perfect picnic, with homemade chicken sandwiches and wine. They'd talked and laughed just like they had while making XMFC and every day since, James realising just how much he loved Michael.  
  
"Marry me," Michael said.  
  
James coughed, choking on the sip of wine he'd been taking.  
  
"Sorry," Michael said, reaching over to pat James' back, "I hope this doesn't influence your answer."  
  
James shook his head, coughing a couple more times. Michael watched him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"No," James said.  
  
Michael frowned and James chuckled, smirking.  
  
"You making me choke on wine doesn't influence my answer," he said.  
  
"You arse."  
  
James laughed again.  
  
"Well?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I'll marry you."  
  
Michael smiled before kissing him.


	15. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James isn't happy about having to buy a new couch. Michael is only a little bit sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/250423.html) Daily Delicious.

Michael watches James as he meanders around the furniture store. He’s not happy about having to buy a new couch, but it’s not like they had any other choice. The only couch that had at home, the one James had owned since he was in his late teens had died tragically the night before. Michael still swore it was old age and not because of what Michael had them doing on it the night before (which Michael kept arguing James had enjoyed at the time). James was almost acting like Michael had murdered a family member, the way he was sulking around the store, not even paying attention to any of the couches he walked by.  
  
“Come on, it doesn’t have to be fancy. Just pick one,” Michael said, lounging back in an elegant chair.  
  
James looked at him, a bit woefully, before throwing himself down on a rather large and very cushioned red love seat.  
  
“Is it comfortable?” Michael asked.  
  
James shrugged.  
  
“I’m sorry I caused us to break your beloved couch,” Michael said.  
  
James continued to frown.  
  
“I’m sorry I broke your beloved couch,” Michael said.  
  
“It’s fine. It was old,” James muttered.  
  
Michael stood up and walked over to James.  
  
“I am sorry, but hey, we’re buying us a couch now. It’ll be our couch,” Michael said.  
  
“It already was our couch,” James replied.  
  
“It never really felt like it. Half of our furniture doesn’t feel like it’s ours.”  
  
James shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
“Well, we could always just buy all new furniture,” he said.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. We can afford it.”  
  
Michael smiled.  
  
“Let’s start with the couch,” he said.  
  
James nodding, smiling at Michael and motioning for him.  
  
“If it’s going to be our couch, then you should have an opinion too,” he said.  
  
Michael stood and walked over to him, slumping down next to him.  
  
“This ones nice, don’t you think?” James asked.  
  
“It is,” Michael smiled, looking over at James.


	16. Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael prepares to go to an event without James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/392468.html) Daily Delicious.

Michael fiddles with his tie, struggling to put it on and feeling ridiculous even though there's no reason for him to. He's still at home, in his own room, still getting dressed for the event tonight. But he does feel ridiculous and he knows it's because he'll be slightly out of his element tonight. He'd agreed at the time because he thought he'd be okay. He thought he'd have blue eyes and dark hair by his side.

"Here, let me, you're just knotting it," says his favourite Scottish voice and then dark hair and blue eyes are in front of him batting his hands away and fixing his tie for him.

"I wish you were going with me," Michael says, arms hanging uselessly at his sides because he doesn't know what else to do with them.

"I know. I wish I was, too," James replies, adjusting the tie once more, "There. Much better."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. You'll be fine. It's not like you haven't done this a thousand times before."

"I know... it would just be easier if you were there."

"Next time. Promise."

James smiles up at him so he smiles back.

"Come on, you're the brave one out of the two of us, Mister Nude on Screen Thrice," James chuckles, trying and mostly succeeding to make Michael chuckle as well.

"That's easier. You should know that Mister Nude on Stage. In front of your sister no less," Michael teases.

"I should never let you near the internet ever again."

They're both smiling now, amusement still in the air.

"See? You'll be totally fine and have fun and I'll be waiting for you by the time you get home," James says, his smile the one that always gives Michael the confidence he tends to lack.

"Who says you'll be home before me?" Michael asks.

"You know I will be. My thing won't take nearly as long as yours."

"And what if I don't stay the whole time?"

"You will because you're you."

"What would I do without you?"

"Have a horrible knotted tie."

Michael chuckles at this but pulls James closer to him, holding him close and smiling at him because James is smiling at him.

"I love you," Michael says, needing to say it because it's true and he hasn't yet said it enough today (though it's never enough even if he says it a hundred times a day).

"I love you, too," James says back, holding Michael just as tightly.

Some days Michael thinks that's all he needs. It definitely feels true then, like he will be fine because he has James even if not with him for the event. James smiles up at him again and kisses him.

"Go on, before you're late. I'll see you later," he says.

Michael kisses him once more with a whispered 'I love you' before grabbing his jacket and heading off.

  
He takes a cab because it's raining and because James will need the car. When he gets there, the room is big even with the crowds of people gathering around it. There are lights everywhere giving it a warm glow and also making it very hot. Within minutes of being there Michael has removed his suit jacket. If it weren't so warm inside he'd keep it on, he doesn't think he pulls off the outfit without the jacket very well. James does. James makes every outfit look good without even trying. There are some people there who Michael knows, he chats with them for a bit before they're swept into conversation with someone else, someone not Michael. He doesn't mind. He goes to find a place to sit and finally put his jacket down instead of caring it on his arm. While he sits down, he looks around the room trying to see if there's anyone else familiar there, anyone else to talk to. Nobody catches his eye right away so he sits for a bit by himself. He figures no one else will think much of it. He knows what most people tend to think about it. They're usually wrong for one reason or another, but he sees no point in trying to correct them. The people who have taken the time to see past that are the ones who are worth letting in. Like James and their many friends (Keira had taken less than a day to decide Michael was someone she wanted to befriend and Michael is grateful to her for it). For a while, he mostly just people watches, sees who else is there, takes notice of who looks important (who the event is really for, while Michael is mostly just a seat filler). Suddenly, someone catches his eye. A dark haired and blue eyed someone. He blinks once to make sure he's not imagining it, but James is standing there all dressed up and looking around for Michael. Michael grins, he can't help it, James is there and even though he's curious as to why James is there, he's glad he is. James finally spots him and grins back, walking right over to him. Michael stands and hugs him, doesn't care who might see. As far as anyone else knows they're friends because of the film.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asks.

"My thing got cancelled last minute, so I thought I'd surprise you," James replies.

"I am very much surprised and very glad you did."

"Good. You look very good without the jacket."

"You look better."

James smiles and removes his jacket, setting it on the back of the chair next to Michael's. They sit down together, James explaining exactly why his thing got cancelled before a few people come over to talk to both of them. The event went well, and Michael had fun, even more so with James there and James would later admit when they were home again that being there with Michael had been a lot more fun than his thing.


	17. Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes to an event despite not feeling well. Michael worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/404402.html) Daily Delicious.

James tried his best to smile for the cameras and look like he was having a good time, even though he'd prefer to be back home and in bed. Most people didn't seem to notice and those that did, didn't say anything which James was grateful for. He continued on his way across the event's public entrance, smiling for fans and cameras until he finally reached the door and headed inside. The slightly darker interior helped with the headache he could feel trying to start. It was also stuffier inside, making James feel warmer than he'd felt outside. He ran a hand through his hair, making part of it stand up at a weird angle. He wanted to find his seat and get a cold glass of water before he did anything else. As he began heading towards the main area, a familiar face smiled at him from across the room. He smiled back, glad for that particular face. Michael waved at him, motioning for James to join him. James nodded and started to make his way towards Michael, stumbling a bit as he made his way towards through the crowd. Michael's smile vanished as James neared.  
  
"Hey," James said, smiling finally standing in front of Michael.  
  
"Hi. You okay?" Michael asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Michael looked at him, shook his head, and grabbed James' by the arm.  
  
"Hey," James said, startled as Michael dragged him away from the crowd.  
  
Michael pulled him into one of the bathrooms and shut the door behind them.  
  
  
"If you wanted to get me alone, you should have just said so," James said, trying to sound less annoyed that he was.  
  
Michael ignored him in favor of looking at him.  
  
"What? Michael, come on, you're scaring me."  
  
"You don't look good."  
  
James frowned, looking away from Michael.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Michael said, "I meant, you look unwell."  
  
"I'm not feeling great, but I'm fine, really," James replied.  
  
"You have a fever and you're pale."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you look about how you did the days you were sick after we'd been filming the ocean scenes."  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"Of course I do. I was worried about you. You looked absolutely miserable."  
  
"I was. And I hate being sick while filming."  
  
"I know. But you'll come out to an event sick."  
  
"It's a charity event."  
  
"And you're sick. You should be resting, not here."  
  
"I wasn't going to stay long. I just didn't want to back out."  
  
"If I let you stay for half an hour, will you let me take you home?"  
  
"Gonna take care of me, too?"  
  
"If you'd like."  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Half an hour," Michael said.  
  
"Half an hour," James agreed.  
  
They walked back out to the event, finding a table where they could sit next to each other.  And a half hour later, as agreed, Michael took James home and took care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luninosity wrote a little sequel called ["Care"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/695368/chapters/1279117).


	18. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James decides to surprise Michael for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/406228.html) Daily Delicious.

James woke up first for once. It was something that rarely happened, Michael being the earlier riser of the two of them. James took a few moments to appreciate the sight of Michael still asleep next to him. And then the idea occurred to him that he could be the one to surprise Michael with coffee for a change, since Michael was always surprising him. He quietly and carefully climbed out of bed and began looking for clothes. He managed to find his jeans and shoes, but couldn't find his shirt. He did find Michael's and one of Michael's jackets. He pulled on both and after grabbing the room key, headed out for coffee. During his walk to the cafe down the street from the hotel, he discovered that it was a lot warmer than he'd thought so he rolled up the sleeves of both the shirt and jacket.  
  
Almost twenty minutes after he'd arrived at the cafe, he left with two coffee orders and headed back to the hotel. He'd only just managed to balance both coffees in one hand so he could open the door, when it was yanked open to a disheveled looking Michael wearing only jeans and clutching his phone.  
  
"James!" Michael said, reaching out to hold James' arm and pull him into the room.  
  
"Yes? Did something happen?" James asked, trying not to spill either coffees.  
  
"No. Yes. You were gone."  
  
"I went to get coffee."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I woke up and went to buy us coffee."  
  
James held out the coffee meant for Michael as some sort of peace offering. Michael took it from him and then took James' coffee from him, too, setting both on the dresser behind James before pulling James into a slightly tight hug.  
  
"You were gone and I was worried and next time leave a note or take your phone, please," Michael said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you, like you surprise me. But next time I'll leave a note, I promise," James replied, hugging Michael just as tightly.  
  
James felt Michael relax a bit under his arms.  
  
"Thank you for the coffee," Michael said a few minutes later.  
  
"You're welcome. Might want to drink it before it gets cold."  
  
"I know."  
  
Michael continued to hold James, so James just smiled and continued to hold Michael.


	19. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes out to get a surprise (or several) for James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/423588.html) Daily Delicious.

James is staring intently at his computer, looking over emails, new scripts, potential auditions, etc, when Michael walks into the room wearing his riding jacket and carrying his keys and gloves.

"Where are you going?" James asks.

"Out for a bit."

"Not exactly the answer to my question."

"Just out. For a bit. I'll be back later."

James frowns a bit as Michael holds his keys in his mouth and pulls on his gloves. He grabs the keys again and leans over to kiss James.

"Love you. Keep yourself entertained until I get back," he says.

"Or I could come with you," James suggests.

"That would ruin the surprise."

"Surprise? For me?"

Michael nods causing James to grin.

"Can't wait," James says.

"I won't be long, promise."

Michael kisses him again before darting out the door. James tries to distract himself with the emails and scripts and such, but he's too excited about what Michael's going to surprise him with to keep focused on one thing for too long.

When Michael returns, James had given up productivity on his laptop to watch some Star Trek: The Next Generation while snacking on leftover cookies from dessert the night before.

"For you," Michael says, handing James a coffee cup.

"Coffee? You were gone for nearly two hours and you brought me coffee?" James asks, eyeing both Michael and the coffee.

"Raspberry White Chocolate Mocha," Michael offers, one hand in his pocket.

James takes a sip and smiles.

"I do like the added raspberry."

"I know you, too. I also know how much you like Star Trek and I may have called Sir Patrick and asked if he'd come over and sign your collectibles."

James looks up at him shocked, almost spilling the coffee in the process.

"You did not," he finally says.

"I did. He's currently in Florida for a convention, but said once he's back in London he'll come by one day," Michael replies.

James sets down his coffee before jumping up to hug Michael.

"You are the absolute best. Though he's not going to sign all of them," he says.

"Why not? I asked if he would and he said yes."

"I have three boxes in closet plus all the stuff on display here and in the office. He's not signing all of it."

"What if I make him lunch and dinner?"

"Maybe."

Michael smiles.

"There's one more thing," he says, taking a step back from James.

"What?" James asks, excited already by the other gifts.

Michael gets down on one knee, while pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me, James?" he asks, opening the box to reveal a silver ring.

"Yes, god yes!" James replies, "Coffee, Sir Patrick, and this? How could I possibly say no?"

"Well, I would hope you wouldn't anyway, even without those," Michael replies.

"Of course. Yes, Michael, I will marry you, because I love you and you love me and you're the absolute best."

Michael smiles again, putting the ring on James' finger and then standing up to kiss him.


	20. All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to surprise James. James ends up surprising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/434123.html) Daily Delicious.

James had spent majority of the night and most of the morning filming and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the next few days. As he neared his hotel, he spotted a familiar figure sitting outside drinking a coffee.  
  
"Michael?" James asked.  
  
"Hey," Michael smiled.  
  
He stood as James neared, setting his coffee on the bench he'd been sitting on so he could hug James properly.  
  
"Why are you here? Why are you waiting outside?" James asked.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. And then they wouldn't tell me your room because apparently they didn't have a James McAvoy registered?"  
  
James chuckled.  
  
"Should have asked for James Fassbender."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."


	21. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James returns home to a very festive surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://media.tumblr.com/8deeacc4cda7f3a947914520a37929f7/tumblr_inline_ml4cq7sKzr1rr5cyr.jpg) door hanger I own. Originally written in April because Christmas in April, why not?

James returned home from doing the last minute Christmas Eve shopping Michael had sent him on, only to find their flat oddly empty.  
  
"Michael?" he called, dropping the groceries in the kitchen.  
  
He put away the cold groceries before walking the rest of the flat, eventually reaching the bedroom. The door was closed and their was a festive door hanger on the knob that said  
  
"Santa I've been" with one of Santa's arms pointing at the word "Naughty". James raised an eyebrow at it, wondering what his boyfriend was up to.  
  
"Michael?" he said, slowly opening the door.  
  
On the bed was Michael in nothing but a giant Christmas bow strategically placed over a certain part of his anatomy. James laughed, amused by the sight in front of him.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to unwrap me?" Michael asked.  
  
"Oh, I definitely will," James replied, walking over to Michael.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Michael.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Michael said.  
  
"Happy Christmas."


	22. To Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James slowly allows himself to hope, after so long without any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://shayzgirl.tumblr.com/post/50937503666/intowhiteness-objectifyingjamesmcavoy) photo on Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings for mpreg, implied miscarriage, reference to difficulties conceiving.

They’d been trying.  
  
For so many months and James had forced himself not to hope, couldn’t allow himself to hope after everything they’d already been through; too many doctors, false news and bad news, all stealing away any hope to be had.  
  
Last time, as Michael held him through the heartbreak and tears, James was ready to give up. To accept that there would be no baby for them. Michael hadn’t been ready to give up. So they had tried again.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, the doctor’s words echoing through his head, James let himself hope, just a little bit. He’d be careful this time. Follow all and any advice the doctor gave him. He wouldn’t fail this time.  
  
Hand shaking slightly, James placed his hand on his stomach, against the slight curve there he’d been trying so hard not to notice even after he’d started being sick every morning. He was thankful for Michael’s early mornings, making it easier for him to hide the newest symptom, unable to watch the hope fade from grey-green eyes.  
  
He heard the front door open, Michael returning home from his newest audition, and calling for him. “In the bedroom,” he replied, thoughts suddenly wondering how to tell Michael the news.  
  
“Why are you hiding back here? Are you not feeling…” Michael started to ask, walking into the room and stopping only a couple steps into the room, his eyes finding the hand on James’ stomach, “James… are you…?”  
  
James nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Michael was in front of him, long legs carrying him across the room quickly, wrapping arms around James, solid and real before kissing him, happy and excited and so full of hope.  
  
“Really? Not trying to doubt you,” Michael said, keeping James in his arms.  
  
James nodded again. “Went to the doctor while you were out.”  
  
Michael smiled, the bit of uncertainty fading away. James smiled, too, Michael’s smile and the happiness in his eyes easing the fear in James’ heart, not all the way, not yet, but enough to allow himself to feel some of the happiness for himself.  
  
“May I?” Michael asked and after James nodded, placed his hand on James’ stomach. James put his hand over Michael’s, allowing himself to hope just a little bit more that maybe they’d be okay this time, that he wouldn’t fail, and they’d have the family they’d been trying so hard for finally.


	23. Promise for the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has had a very long day and it's not done yet, but Michael promises to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://shayzgirl.tumblr.com/post/51518048442/papercutperfect-guys-he-really-was-going-for) photo on Tumblr.
> 
> Written for papercutperfect.
> 
> Warnings for Implied bottom!Michael. Possibly age difference? (I left it vague...)

The last of his students made their way out of the classroom, many chatting about the new assignment among themselves, others scowling to no one in particular, probably thinking several cruel things, either directed towards James or the assignment.  
  
Once his classroom was empty, James removed his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. It had been a long day. Too long. There had been an, in James’ opinion, unnecessary staff meeting for the writing department, information that could have easily been given in an email.  
  
He no longer had any classes to teach, but it was his afternoon to work in the Writing Center.  
  
“Professor,” Michael, one of his students, asked as he peeked into the room.  
  
“Yes, Michael, what may I help you with?” James asked, starting to put his glasses back on.  
  
“I wanted to see you.” Michael walked into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
James gripped his glasses in one hand, as Michael walked over to him.  
  
“Michael.”  
  
“The hall is empty and the class across the hall is watching a documentary. No one will catch us.”  
  
James sighed, leaning back against his desk. Michael set his bag down on the nearest desk and then took the glasses from James’ hand, setting them down carefully on James’ desk.  
  
“You look tired,” he said, resting his hands on James’ tense shoulders.  
  
“Long day.”  
  
“No chance of an early night?”  
  
“No. I work the writing center. You know that.”  
  
“Can’t ask for a cover?”  
  
“Would have to ask Kevin and I’d rather not own that man any favors.”  
  
“I’d rather you not either. So, off at five then?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good. I’m making dinner. Afterwards, I can give you a massage.” Michael smiled, leaning in close before whispering, “Or you can fuck me into the mattress.”  
  
“Michael,” James groaned.  
  
“Just want you to know your options.”  
  
James glared at him, only partially serious, wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist and pulling him closer.  
  
“I’ll be there by five-thirty.”  
  
Michael smiled, letting James pull him closer before kissing him.  
  
“I’ll see you tonight. Now go, before you get me in trouble.”  
  
“Yes, professor.”  
  
James kissed him again and watched him as he grabbed his bag and headed out of the room, but not before turning back to wink at James, before leaving.  
  
James shook his head, put his glasses back on, and began gathering his things so he could head to the writing center.


	24. What a thing to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is tired of having to hide. They're X-Men after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/469982.html) [McFassy](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/)'s Tuesday Creative Chat prompt.

As James and Nicholas neared the bar and grill, Nicholas began laughing.

"Really? And here I thought you actually wanted to spend time with me," he said.

"I do."

"And Michael?"

"Coincidence."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I did invite him. I didn't tell where though, just gave him the address."

"I'm surprised he's still here then."

"He wouldn't leave. Too stubborn."

"Is this some sort of weird foreplay?"

"No. This is payback for all the hair jokes."

"Foreplay."

James shook his head and kept walking.

"Was starting to think you wouldn't show," Michael asked.

"And miss this? Never."

"I'm getting food. You two have fun."

Nicholas disappeared inside. James stood next to Michael.

"You still look ridiculous."

"And you still look like a shark, so we're even."

"I really need to keep you off the internet."

"Like you can."

"Maybe I'll just tie you to the bed."

"Or maybe I'll tie you to it."

James winked at him and headed inside.

"Damn that man," Michael muttered, following him inside.

James was standing in line to order them lunch, so Michael grabbed them a table off in the corner where they could talk privately. James walked over beers in hand and sat down next to him.

"This isn't exactly being subtle," Michael said, putting one arm around James.

"I could kiss you."

"I'd be okay with that, but I don't think the studio would."

"Fuck the studio. They want us to hide our relationship until we're done filming. The whole point of X-Men is not having to hide."

"It is, but that doesn't mean we should go all Magneto against the studio."

"I'm not going Magneto against them. Still Charles. Logical. We can go on public dates and I can kiss you if I want to. If I were going to Magneto, we'd be having very public sex in a very public place."

"Well, then I think that's okay."

James started to lean in to kiss Michael, when their burger order number was called.

"I'll get it," Michael said.

"Okay."

James leaned back in the seat while Michael grabbed their food. When he came back, he set the food down and leaned over to kiss James.

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

Michael sat down again and they began eating. A few of the patrons tried to take pictures of them, but the lighting inside wasn't good enough. Others were obviously gossiping about them. James tried not to smile.

"Hey, I'm heading back. Try not to have too much fun," Nicholas said.

"See you later."

Nicholas smiled at them before leaving. They stayed for a bit longer, enjoying their beers and spending time together outside of work and the hotel.

"I love you," James said.

"And I love you. Let's go."

Michael paid their tab. As they began walking back to the hotel, he reached over and held James' hand.

"You two are in so much trouble," Hugh said, when they reached the hotel.

"Don't care," James replied.

"Good for you."

"Where are you going?"

"Comic book shop."

"Now who's in trouble?"

"Don't care."

"Good man."

They all laughed, as Hugh headed out and James and Michael headed up to their room.

"I believe you said something about tying me up."

"I believe I did."

As the elevator travelled up to their floor, Michael kissed James, wrists held pinned against the wall.

Later that afternoon, Bryan spent several hours on the phone with the studio and by the time the conversation was finally done, the studio was backing off and letting James and Michael be public about their relationship.


	25. You're my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James publicly claimed what's rightfully his. Michael doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight reference to D/s element, implied sex for later, implied bottom!Michael.  
> Inspired by [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/473752.html) [McFassy](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/)'s Tuesday Creative Chat prompt.

After the Days of Future Past panel, Michael put his arm James' waist and led him off to the side away from their co-stars.

"What?" James asked, smiling at him.

"Your little defensive move when Ian was flirting with me was cute," Michael replied.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"I'd say Ian's affection for Patrick worked more."

"Still claimed what's mine."

"Yours, huh?"

"Yes."

For a moment, Michael looked as though he were about to protest that. But he didn’t, so James kissed him.

"You're mine, Michael Fassbender."

"No one else's I'd rather be."

"Good."

James kissed him again.

"I do have to say that Ian has a good idea."

"Yeah?"

"I think you'd make a great husband."

"Oh."

"I was going to ask properly, but will you marry me?"

"I think that's asking properly."

"I meant back in Montreal, take you to dinner and ask with a ring and champagne."

"I think I like this better."

"You haven't actually answered me yet."

"Oh, I thought that part was clear. Yes, I'll marry you."

"Just making sure."

"I said I was yours. Meant that completely."

James smiled, wrapping one hand around Michael's wrist, squeezing lightly as he kissed him.

"So, you don't have a ring?"

"No, it's back in Montreal."

"I may have a packed a ring. Not quite the same..."

James looked at him, eyebrow raised and smirking.

“A certain other ring,” Michael said.

"Ah. Later then."

Michael nodded.

"I told you they were over here," Ian said, finding them in their little corner, Patrick following not far behind.

"Are we needed?" James asked, moving his hand to link fingers with Michael.

"Yes. They'd like group pictures with the entire cast, including you two," Ian replied.

"I thought you two would more than make up for the two of us," James teased.

"Nonsense. You're both just as important," Patrick said.

James smiled at him.

"Come on," Patrick said, leading them back towards the rest of the cast.

"Oh, and Ian, I'm afraid I can't accept your marriage proposal," Michael said.

"That's quite alright."

Ian smiled at them. James squeezed Michael's hand as they kept walking. When they were near the rest of their cast mates, James put his arm around Michael's waist, holding on with a tight grip to the man he loved.


	26. It's always only been you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James realises his feelings for Michael, but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://shayzgirl.tumblr.com/post/56853515203/mcavoyings-its-always-only-been-you-as-long) gifset on Tumblr.

As long as James had known Michael, he always figured he’d be the one to meet a nice girl and get married. Or maybe a nice guy. He’d known Michael had been dating, but Michael had dated before and none of the relationships had lasted, none becoming serious enough.

And honestly, it wasn’t like James had any right to be jealous or upset. Michael was his friend. And yeah, sure, there’d been the one time, Vespas and Michael with his damn Irish (not American) charm and maybe one too many martinis that lead to them falling into James’ bed together. But they’d decided the next morning that at the time they were both too focused on their careers and they really just wanted to be friends, needed it really, someone to understand the ups and downs of their career of choice.

So, they stayed friends. They’d meet up occasionally for drinks, sometimes after one or both had failed an audition or just simple not been chosen for a role they’d desperately wanted. James had been there for Michael when he’d been losing the weight for Hunger, even if all he really ended up doing was being there to sit with him through the late nights when Michael was too thin and too tired to go out and be social, but didn’t want to be alone. They’d watch late night telly and James would make jokes that would at least make Michael smile. Had been the one to encourage him back into eating food afterwards, tempting him with hilarious stories from his youth that he knew Michael would one day use against him.

Okay, maybe he felt a bit like he had right to be jealous or at least a little upset. Tiera hadn’t known Michael as long as he had, hadn’t been there for him during the roughest times, had only been dating him for a year and a half. Could she really claim to love him and make him happy?

The invitation glared at James from where he’d left it on his dresser, a constant reminder of what wasn’t his, would never be his. He’d debated for weeks about going, still hadn’t decided the night before the wedding.

Morning of he’d woke up and hopped on the first ferry to Ireland, knew he’d be cutting it close, but he had to try, had to tell Michael how he felt. It was still a four hour ferry ride and despite James’ best efforts, he’d not managed to be one of the first to exit onto land.

Time running short, he ran to the church, willing his legs to carry him without slowing or stopping. But it wasn’t enough. As he rounded the corner, there out in front of the church was the happy couple, having their pictures taken. James stopped running, short of breath and defeated, watching the scene in front of him. He was too late. He’d missed his chance. So, he began the walk back to the dock. There was nothing for him.

That night, he’d been drowning his sorrow in cheap beer and bad movies, when there was a knock at the door. Wanting to tell whoever it was to fuck off and leave him alone, he opened the door. Standing on the other side was Michael.

"James, I made a mistake," Michael said, not even waiting for James to say hello or anything.

"Um… what?" James asked.

"I saw you today, outside the church."

"Sorry. I’d wanted to be there, but…"

"I hadn’t thought you were coming. Had maybe hoped you wouldn’t come. But you did. And I wanted to say something, call out to you, but you were already leaving."

"Yeah, well, I’d missed the wedding and I didn’t want to interrupt the pictures. Figured it would be best if I just left."

"You didn’t miss it. We did the pictures first. Tiera wanted the early morning light and fresh faces, not after the ceremony since the church’s fans weren’t fully functional. Didn’t want to sweat off her make-up."

"Oh."

Michael nodded. James looked down at the floor, running his hands through his hair.

"There was no ceremony. I… I couldn’t go through with it, not after seeing you there," Michael said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah. You were there on what was supposed to be one of the most important days of my life and I realized the wrong person was next to me. I do love Tiera, she’s wonderful and kind, but she’s not you."

"And what exactly makes me so great that you’d not get married?"

"You’ve been there when no one else has. You’ve put up with me, even when I didn’t deserve it. I know I probably don’t deserve it now, but… it’s always only been you. I love you, James. Have loved you for a while now. Didn’t want to lose you, not when I’d lost so many others before. Do you think…?"

"Yes. I love you, too, Michael. That’s why I was there today. I wanted to tell you that. Selfishly, stupidly, hopelessly. But I do love you and I…"

Whatever else James’ been about to say was interrupted by Michael kissing him. James kissed him back, while dragging him into his flat, kicking the door closed behind them.

"James," Michael said, pulling back to look at him.

"I love you and I’ve wasted too much time not telling you that or kissing you or anything else. No more," James replied.

Michael smiled, obviously agreeing with him before they began kissing again.

Again they fell into James’ bed, the same bed Michael commented, but this time it was more than a drunken one night thing, it was them, together and in love.


	27. Tea and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael only wants to take care of his man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this](http://shayzgirletc.tumblr.com/post/57723804838/luninosity-thank-you-hey-im-a-good) gifset and for [luninosity](http://luninosity.tumblr.com/)'s prompt wanting sick!James.

James had learned early on in the relationship that he couldn’t fool Michael. Didn’t stop him from trying though. James hadn’t been feeling well before they’d left the house, but he hadn’t want to miss Benedict’s party, had promised to be there weeks ago and didn’t want to break that promise. Michael had given him several outs to not go, even offering to call Benedict for him, but James was determined.

They’d still ended up leaving early, after Benedict had realised James wasn’t feeling well and had told James to go home and rest, that they’d get together for lunch later in the week.

Once they’d made it home, James had changed clothes and curled up on the couch. At first, he’d pulled a blanket over himself, but he’d since shoved it off. Michael’d started a kettle on the stove while James had been changing clothes. It whistled, startling James from his half-sleeping state. Michael disappeared into the kitchen, removing it from the stove and pouring a cup for James.

"I made you tea," he said, "If you’d like some. It’d probably help you feel better."

James groaned, trying to force himself to sit up. Michael carried the cup out to him, setting it down on the table in front of James.

"Thank you," James said, reaching out for the cup.

"You’re welcome. Is there anything else you’d like?"

"Cuddles?"

"I think I can manage that."

Michael went to make up his own cup of tea, before returning to the living room and sitting down next to James. He put one arm around him, as James leaned against him, holding his cup between both hands. Michael kissed the top of his head, holding him more tightly.

"Let me know if you need anything else," he said.

James nodded, resting his head against Michael’s shoulder.


	28. between us as we slept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James loves his family. Especially when they're all in one place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://shayzgirletc.tumblr.com/post/63293289134/the-sound-of-his-son-crying-woke-james-middle-of) photo on Tumblr.
> 
> CW: Implied mpreg.

The sound of his son crying woke James middle of the night.

"I got him," Michael said.

"You sure?"

"Go back to sleep."

James nodded, closing his eyes again. A few minutes after Michael had left the room, James felt the bed bounce.

"Milo, get down," James mumbled.

The small puppy flopped onto his side against James.

"Milo."

James reached over, trying to get a hand under the dog to move him when Milo began licking his hand.

"Oh, fine. Cute bastard."

He pet the puppy while he drifted back to sleep.

He woke up again to Michael returning to the room.

"Move, Milo."

The puppy got up and shuffled down to the end of the bed. James opened one eye as Michael sat down, their son in his arms.

"That looks like a Matthew," James said.

"It is. He was fussy. Figured he could sleep in here with us."

"I thought we were supposed to let him be fussy."

"Sometimes. And sometimes he's just too cute."

James chuckled, shifting onto his side as Michael lowered their son to the bed. James leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, little one."

Michael leaned over and kissed James.

"Night."

James closed his eyes again, his family curled up in bed next to him.

When James woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was his son sound asleep next to him, his head resting against James' hand. He smiled, wanting to lean down and kiss his son's head but not wanting to wake him yet. The next thing he saw was their puppy, curled up between the baby and Michael. And then there was Michael, just as sound asleep as his son and the puppy. James stifled a laugh, amused by how similarly his husband and son slept. He carefully reached over for his mobile, snapping a picture to show Michael later. Setting the phone back down, James settled back on the bed, watching the two most important people in his life as they slept and loving them more every minute.


	29. smallest of gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many things Michael loves about James. These are just a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://shayzgirletc.tumblr.com/post/63349009641/one-of-the-many-things-that-michael-loved-about) gifset on Tumblr.

One of the many things that Michael loved about James was how excited and animated he'd get when talking, especially when it was a topic he was enthusiastic about. Another thing Michael loved about James was how intently he'd listen to those around him talking. Never once did Michael feel like James was pretending to listen. He knew James listened to ever word. And sometimes James would be the one to ask about something a week or so later that Michael had been debating about or unsure of. James cared and that meant the world to Michael.  
He glanced up at James, who was sitting there smiling at him.  
  
"What's on your mind?" James asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love me, too."  
  
Michael laughed, shaking his head as James laughed, too.  
  
"And I love you, too."  
  
"Well, I hope so. Otherwise this is an awkward anniversary dinner."  
  
James smiled again and leaned across the table to kiss Michael.  
  
"I do love you, Mr. McAvoy," James grinned.  
  
"And I love you, Mr. Fassbender."


	30. Family Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes home to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this pic](http://24.media.tumblr.com/77c700db5898fc9c0d6dd6135826c760/tumblr_mz5qucFqhS1s8mgkyo7_500.jpg) because my brain wanted the cute. (inspired by cute kitties but not actually about cute kitties…)
> 
> CW: Mpreg
> 
> Fits into my ['All this and heaven too'](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60361%22) verse.
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://shayzgirletc.tumblr.com/post/76292284221/inspired-by-this-pic-because-my-brain-wanted-the)

It was mid-afternoon when Michael returned home, the house quiet and calm. He quietly made his way to the bedroom, peeking into the nursery on the way, finding it empty, neither of his sons asleep in their cribs. He found them in the bedroom with his husband, sound asleep with James’ arm over both of them, keeping them safe as they slept in the middle of the bed.

Michael smiled as he slipped off his shoes and carefully climbed onto the bed. Lying on the opposite side of James, he reached across to put his arm over their sons, fingers brushing James’ shoulder. James opened one eye and smiled at him.

“Love you,” he mouthed.

“Love you, too,” Michael mouthed back.

They smiled at each other again and looked at their boys, sleeping peacefully between them.


	31. Irish Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael just wants to wear his "Kiss me, I'm Irish" t-shirt but James has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for St. Patrick's Day!
> 
> CW: Mpreg
> 
> Fits into my ['All this and heaven too'](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60361%22) verse.
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://shayzgirletc.tumblr.com/post/79924073953/michael-sifted-through-the-pile-of-clothes-in-the)

Michael sifted through the pile of clothes in the dirty clothes hamper, frowning when the t-shirt he wanted didn’t appear to be in it.

"James! Have you seen my t-shirt?"

"Maybe."

Michael headed out to the living room, where James was sitting on the couch, wearing Michael’s t-shirt. The one that read “Kiss me, I’m Irish.”

"That shirt on you is a lie," Michael said, with a smile. 

"Only kind of," James replied, smiling as he put a hand on the large swell of his stomach. "But it’s at least true of them."

Michael smiled, sitting on the couch next to James and putting his hand on James’ stomach.

"That is true. I should kiss them then," he said.

James nodded. Michael leaned forward and kissed James’ stomach twice.

"May I get a kiss?" James asked.

"Of course." 

Michael kissed him, hand rubbing over James’ stomach and feeling their children kicking beneath his hand.


	32. Strike a pose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is ready to tell the world their wonderful news. And he's going to do it his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [the lovely manip](http://frigde.tumblr.com/post/81249141005/from-anon-with-love-as-enabled-by-shayzgirletc) by the lovely anon. For the lovely anon and the wonderful [frigde](http://frigde.tumblr.com/).
> 
> CW: Mpreg
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://shayzgirletc.tumblr.com/post/81252281879/from-anon-with-love-as-enabled-by-shayzgirletc).

Michael smiled at James, who’d stopped to talk to an interviewer about the film or more his role in the film, the film being Charles’ film after all. Some photographers called to Michael, so he stopped and posed for pictures. He felt a bit silly, it was his first premiere since they’d found out he was pregnant. His jacket didn’t truly fit anymore, barely buttoned over his baby bump.

They hadn’t told the news to anyone publicly, not since the almost slip up during Graham Norton, which Hugh was still apologizing for. The tabloids had gone crazy after that, trying to get any sign of proof that the news was true. When they weren’t doing press for the film, he and James stayed home just the two of them. Michael’s parents and James’ grandparents had both called, wondering if the rumours were true. Besides Hugh, they were the only ones to know the truth. Now, standing at the film premiere, their film premiere, Michael wanted to tell the world. He glanced over at James who was still enthusiastically answering questions. 

"Hey Michael, any chance those rumours are true?" one of the photographers or perhaps another interviewer asked.

Michael looked down at his stomach, unbuttoned the jacket and struck a pose, one that prominently displayed his baby bump.

"How’s that for an answer?" he asked with a grin, as the cameras flashed around him, photographers working quickly to capture the moment. 

Fans around them cheered, many shouting their congratulations. Michael looked over at James, who was shaking his head but smiling. He motioned for James to join him and after he thanked the interview he’d been talking to, he quickly walked over.

"You’re ridiculous," James said, wrapping his arm around Michael’s waist.

"But you love me anyway," Michael replied, leaning against James.

"Always."

James placed his other hand against Michael’s stomach, giving it a gentle rub while photographers continued to snap pictures and fans continued to cheer and snap pictures of their own. 

"We’re going to be all over the internet by tomorrow, you realize that right," James said.

"Yeah, but isn’t it nice to finally not hide?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

James leaned in and kissed Michael’s cheek. 

"I love you," he said, smiling and rubbing Michael’s belly again.

"Love you, too."

 

As James had predicted, by the next morning the picture of Michael proudly displaying his stomach was all over the internet, accompanying the headline ‘Michael Fassbender and husband James McAvoy announce they’re expecting!’


	33. Song Ficlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 ficlets that I wrote inspired by songs, summaries vary depending on the song/idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff and love, but some hurt/comfort (kind of, sort of...), angst, mentions of divorce and break-up, mentions of past emotional baggage. Nothing too visually upsetting since most of the ficlets are around 100 words each. 
> 
> Each ficlet is titled after the song it is inspired by (if you'd like to look them up and listen to them.)
> 
> I wrote these back in February 2013, posted them on my [LiveJournal](http://shayzgirl.livejournal.com/112460.html) and [writing tumblr](http://shayzgirl.tumblr.com/tagged/song-ficlet/chrono). Finally decided to post them over here, too.

The Nearness of You

Time spent apart came with their jobs. They'd known this despite the relationship starting while they were filming together. There had been a bit of worry and fear from both of them that once they were done with that film, that maybe they wouldn't be able to make it work. Text messages and phone calls made the distance bearable and when they were together again, it made it all the sweeter. James loved waking up with Michael asleep next to him or curled up against him. Or on the mornings that Michael woke up before James and snuck out of bed to make breakfast, the good morning kiss before James began making tea or coffee for them was just as good. Curled up on the couch watching the news or whatever happened to be on the telly, no need for words between, just comfortable in each other's company.

 

You Are the Moon

Michael knew that James came with baggage. Everyone did really, but James' baggage stemmed from years of not feeling good enough for those who were meant to love him unconditionally. Michael did everything he could to be there for James, to hold him and comfort him and tell him how much he was loved, hoping and praying it would be enough, that James would believe him one day, that he wouldn't see the doubt in blue eyes when Michael told him he was beautiful and that he loved him and always would. Michael did love James and had for years.

 

Marry Me

They'd spent most of the day trying to do some semblance of housework or what they were counting as housework, laundry and vacuuming and the like and in the process of putting new sheets on the bed, they'd somehow managed to tangle them and James had laughed, claiming they were hopeless, if they couldn't even make the make, how would they ever have a house that would be constantly in need of repairs. Michael had tried to argue that he had some skills in DIY, but it'd been a weak argument, his brain stuck on James having brought the idea of them in a house together. He'd left the sheets tangled on the bed and walked over to James, taking on of his hands in his own before kneeling on the floor in front of James. He'd only managed to get out the first word before James had exclaimed yes and kissed him.

 

Little Wonders

James had thought about it, about the possibilities that could have been between he and Michael. Maybe not after Band of Brothers, but that night all those years ago seeing each other again both riding Vespas through London. Having gone out for drinks to catch up on lost time. He'd lost his nerve to even ask that night and gone home hating himself a little bit. Time had passed and though other people came and went in his life, he never got grey-green eyes and that infectious laugh in that Irish lit. So seeing him standing there, auditioning to be the Erik to his Charles, James knew he couldn't make the same mistake twice. Not when his feelings were still the same for the man in front of him, ridiculous mustache and all.

 

You Make My Dreams

Michael liked to hum or sing songs while making breakfast for them in the morning. Depending on the song, sometimes he'd try to get James to sing with him and only sometimes would James give in. Michael was the better singer out of the two of them and James loved listening to him. Michael would even put on a bit of a show sometimes, singing in the spatula while dancing around the kitchen until  James was in tears laughing. As Michael pulled him up from his chair and began dancing with him, James knew he couldn't imagine not being in love with the crazy Irishmen who made him sing and dance in their kitchen every morning.

 

Deeper

James loved that he wouldn't even have to say anything to Michael, just look at him across the room as they both spoke to friends and co-stars from movies past, and Michael would finish up his conversation, as would James, and Michael would find a quiet corner for them or make their goodbyes and leave whatever event they'd been at to go home and just be the two of them, when James couldn't be around too many people any longer or just wanted to go home. No words were needed, not even once they were alone. Michael would hold him and it would be enough.

 

I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You

James usually didn't talk much before he'd had coffee or tea in the mornings, so Michael had learned to wait before expecting any real conversation. He was a habit he found he couldn't break, even on the mornings he was alone. Not even when those mornings had become his and his alone, once James was gone. It took months before he quit making two cups, but he never stopped pulling two from the cupboard. Both would end up in the sink and washed, for another day. Michael had to hope that James would come back, would want coffee or tea in the mornings, followed eventually by conversation and good morning kisses and I-love-yous.

 

I Forgive You

They'd been young, foolish and a little bit in over their heads. It hadn't just been that James had thought Michael had been American. He'd thought he was an arrogant American, thinking himself better than his British co-stars, pulling pranks and laughing. James had eventually brushed it off, figured he'd never see him again. Then an Irishmen on a Vespa had called his name and he'd been faced with his past. Over drinks, Michael had apologised for any wrong doing he'd done to James back then and James had forgiven him, because he had no reason not to. They'd both grown up and changed, no need to hold grudges.

 

I Won't Give Up

James had called Michael after the divorce, wanting to go out for drinks and forget for a while that he'd lost his wife and love of his life. Michael had understood, had met him at the pub and given James practically everything he'd needed. At the end of the night, when James was drunk and stumbling, Michael had made sure he made it back to his flat and tucked him into bed, before flopping down onto the couch to wait until morning, when James would need him again. He knew James' heartbreak and knew it would take time, but he loved him too much to leave him alone, so he'd stay and do whatever James needed him to, until he'd mended his broken heart.

 

Start Again

Michael had left for several months, making movies, seeing his family, giving James the space he'd requested. James needed to know he could be okay on his own, that he didn't need someone else to take care of him or just keep him from doing anything stupid. He'd been nervous and fearful the first few weeks, panicking when the dishwasher flood soap suds everywhere. Eventually though, he'd made it through, proved to himself that he could be okay. But that didn't mean he had to be. So he'd called Michael, offered to meet for drinks. He'd arrived after Michael and watched him as he'd sat at a booth alone, sipping a beer and glancing at his phone. And that was when James realised that Michael hadn't just been trying to help James keep himself alive, he'd been helping him from completely shutting up his heart. Seeing the smile on Michael's face when he finally walked him, he knew what he wanted out of live and love and it was sitting front of him, smiling up at him.


	34. Mini Free Write (JEA Tom & Evelyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little scene from my McFassy daughter!au, set during the JEA Awards in 2012 (the one where James said he and Michael had sex every morning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://shayzgirl.tumblr.com/post/20119305381/tom-this-man-is-sooooooooooo-cute) picture. I originally wrote this back in March 2012, shortly after the whole "we had sex every morning" thing. Was just for my own amusement. Originally posted here on my [LiveJournal](http://shayzgirl.livejournal.com/61758.html). The background info in my head is that Tom and Michael are filming a movie together and that's how they know each other (and how Tom knows James and Evey, too.)

Tom is busying signing autographs and answering questions, when he hears a familiar voice near him. He glances over and sees James. They'd been out to brunch earlier that day Michael, Chris, and Evelyn along with them. Tom felt sort of lucky, knowing that he was part of a very elite group who knew about James and Michael.

He understood their decision to keep their relationship out of the public eye, but he knew it must be hard going to events like this, having to arrive separate and act like they hadn't seen or spoken to each other in weeks or months, instead of just hours.

James seems to be taking it in strides though, as he answers an interviewer's question with something that forces Tom to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He's not sure how he gets through the next few questions and autographs without losing it, but soon enough he's inside and away from the cameras so he pulls out his phone and sends off a text.

_Your dad is at it again. :)_

_Do I want to know? Oh just tell me._

_He told an interviewer that he and your father had sex every morning while filming FC._

_Oh Christ. Does my father know yet?_

_Not that I know of._

_Goodie._

_You're just as bad as your dad._

_Yep. ;)_

Tom chuckled, as Chris sat down next to him.

_See you later._

_Yep. Good luck. :)_

He tucked his phone back into his pocket and began talking to Chris, wondering what questions he'd been asked. They continued talking until the start of the show signaled.


End file.
